Vampire Killer (music)
Vampire Killer, apart from being the name of a Castlevania installment and of the series' signature whip, is also the name of a famous music theme in the series. It was first used in the opening level of the original Castlevania and then in Vampire Killer. The track has been reused the most of any recurring music track in the Castlevania series, even surpassing its arguably more popular counterpart "Bloody Tears". __TOC__ Composition The original track is in D minor and one loop consists of 16 bars, of which each musical sentence (4 bars) contains two nearly identical phrases of two bars each. There is heavy use of the subtonic (VII chord in minor) and the style is a "generic video game style" that has its roots in rock music. Appearances Other usages *''Castlevania: Dracula X'' - Second stage, which includes the entrance hallway of Dracula's castle. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' - There are two remixes in the Sega Saturn version of this game (Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight), one labeled "goth/techno" and the other labeled "rock". They are used in areas that are not present in the PlayStation version and in the entrance hallway if playing with Richter or Maria. *''Castlevania Legends'' - The beginning of "Vampire Killer" is quoted at the beginning of the final battle theme. *''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness'' - The tune cane be heard in two locations: the first is quoted when the player encounters Dracula's coffin on Cornell's quest, and the second, the first few tune of the Ghost's ship BGM contains an excerpt of the song. *''Castlevania: Resurrection'' - Among the leaked soundtrack samples from this canceled game there's a version of "Vampire Killer". *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' - It can be heard in the song Admiration Towards the Clan, along with Bloody Tears. *''Castlevania: Order of Shadows'' - Bonus song. *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' - First plays near the end of the track "Ecclesia" and later plays whenever the player uses "Record 1". The Record 1 version is exactly the same as the Vampire Killer song in the original Castlevania. *''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade'' - Used in a trailer, in-game, first plays during Death's boss battle, and later during the second battle with Death. Later, a remix of Vampire Killer plays during the second half of Stage 2. *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' - Played in Stage 3 in Chapter 9, The Music Box. *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - Revelations'' (DLC) - Played in the Guest House's stake chamber. Additionally, the track has been used in the following games: *''Konami Wai Wai World'' - which will play whenever Simon's in action. *''Sexy Parodius'' - The beginning of the Vampire Killer track is used as the opening of Stage 3B's music. *''Contra: Hard Corps'' - The sound test contains a track known as "Simon 1994RD", which is a fast-paced remix of "Vampire Killer". In-game, it plays during the secret boss fight against a Simon Belmont-like cyborg and during a hidden joke ending. *''Dance Dance Revolution Universe'' - Contains a jazzy version called "Castlevania Freestylin Mix". *''Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar: Byō to Deru! Megane-kun'' - Contains a Dracula's Castle level song loosely based on Vampire Killer. *''GuitarFreaks / DrumMania V6'' - Contains a rock version of the song. *''SOUNDVOLTEX'' - "Vampire Killer scar-ed Pf rmx" (sample). *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - The Judgment mix of the song is a playable track under the Castlevania mix of songs. **''Vampire Killer'' trailer - The Judgment mix of the song plays during from the time Simon delivers the coup de grace on Death up to his use of the Grand Cross Final Smash. **Among the tracks confirmed is a remix of Vampire Killer, separate from the one in the trailer. Finally, Castlevania: The Adventure contains a track called "Darkness" and used in the stage with the moving spike walls which is harmonically, rhythmically and structurally very similar to "Vampire Killer". Videos Castlevania Music VAMPIRE KILLER COLLECTION (Part 1) Castlevania Music VAMPIRE KILLER COLLECTION (Part 2) Castlevania, Lords of Shadows - Vampire killer (Music box) Extended es:Vampire Killer (música) Category:Adventure ReBirth Music Tracks Category:Bloodlines Music Tracks Category:Castlevania I Music Tracks Category:Circle of the Moon Music Tracks Category:Dawn of Sorrow Music Tracks Category:Dracula X Chronicles Music Tracks Category:Dracula X Music Tracks Category:Dracula Pachislot Music Tracks Category:Dracula Pachislot II Music Tracks Category:Dracula's Curse Music Tracks Category:Harmony of Despair Music Tracks Category:Judgment Music Tracks Category:Lament of Innocence Music Tracks Category:Lords of Shadow Pachislot Music Tracks Category:Order of Ecclesia Music Tracks Category:Rondo of Blood Music Tracks Category:Symphony of the Night Music Tracks